H.E.A.T.
Humanitarian Environmental Analysis Team or H.E.A.T. as it was called, is an organization in Godzilla: The Series. It was formed after Godzilla was born to fight mutations that kept appearing all over the world. Members Nick Tatopoulos Dr. Nick Tatopoulos is the leader of H.E.A.T. and the adopted father of Godzilla. He has a very good reputation for saving New York from the original Godzilla. He now is the caretaker of the current monster. Nick very fiercely protects Godzilla and the mutants right from both foreign and domestic governments. Also, Nick has a trademark quote: "GO! GO! GO!!!". Portrayed by Matthew Broderick in the 1998 film and Ian Ziering in the animated series. Monique Dupre Monique Dupre is Vietnamese/French in nationality and is Philippe's best agent in the French Secret Service. She specializes in hand to hand combat and infiltration. Originally, her mission was to have Godzilla killed, but she had a change of heart after the monster saved her. Despite her cold demeanor, she does have a (somewhat) softer side to her. Despite her help to the H.E.A.T. team, Monique will independently investigate any military facility, without Nick's permission. Randy Hernandez Randy Hernandez is an intern working under Nick. Hugely talented in all fields of technology, his slacker image has reduced him to nothing more than an immature hacker. Other than Nick, Randy is the member who most accepts Godzilla, and can be defensive at times. He was expelled from Empire State, but is inspired to attend college once again after saving Godzilla from Cameron Winter. He has a crush on Monique, but is always shot down. Randy learned the Navajo language because it was the only code that wasn't broken during World War II. Mendel Craven Dr. Mendel Craven is a bit of a coward and apparently allergic to everything around him, but is nevertheless a competent member of the team. He has a serious crush on Elsie ever since she was on the team during the events surrounding the original Godzilla. As the team's engineer, his role consists primarily in dealing with robotics and other machinery, although he has also shown himself an adept chemist in times of need (notably when Godzilla was poisoned and an antidote had to be developed). Although initially fearful of Godzilla, over the course of the series he comes to trust the beast as an ally. Craven has a Scottish background (revealed in the episode DeadLoch), and a talent for playing the bagpipes. Since N.I.G.E.L., the robot he built keeps getting destroyed, he has developed a catchphrase whenever it happens: "N.I.G.E.L.!, nooooo!". Elsie Chapman Dr. Elsie Chapman is one of the original members of Nick's team and is more cynical in this series. She often acts sarcastic to get a laugh from Nick. In addition, she has developed an attraction to Mendel. She specializes in the behavior of Godzilla and the other mutations. During the Tachyons invasion on Earth, Elsie fell under their control and was instrumental in the recovery of their ship the "Leviathan". However Monique was able to wake her from their alien's control and she was able to use the knowledge to resist the invasion. N.I.G.E.L. N.I.G.E.L., Next millennium Intelligence Gathering Electronic Liaison. An analysis robot created by Mendel, N.I.G.E.L. was reprogrammed by Randy to have a more cheerful personality. He is destroyed in almost every episode (and subsequently rebuilt, it is to be assumed). N.I.G.E.L. is apparently capable of speech, such as in the episode, Where is Thy Sting, where N.I.G.E.L. says, "I'm outta here!" when Tse-eh-go stabs and throws him. N.I.G.E.L. also contains small capsule-sized robots that can film from the eye-camera. The H.E.A.T. Seeker The H.E.A.T. Seeker is a rusty old ship used by the H.E.A.T. team. The Seeker contains many features including a sleeping area, and even a laboratory. In the second episode of the series, Randy painted an intimidating shark-like face on the front. The Seeker is usually contained in the H.E.A.T. base and only used for overseas transport. Category:Protagonists